


Sarah Smiles

by Jamie_Allegro



Series: Unremarkable and companion pieces [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, Business AU, F/F, Office AU, newsbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Allegro/pseuds/Jamie_Allegro
Summary: A companion piece to Unremarkable, moments of Kath and Sarah as they fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

“The thing is I don’t exactly have the best relationship with my father. We have . . . personal differences that just . . . make things difficult.”

This is perhaps the greatest misdirect Kathrine had spoken to Sarah since they met. Not because it was false, but because it was an understatement of such large proportion that it might deserve a spot in the book of Guinness World Records.

They were at a bar, just the two of them, Sarah was leaning on the counter, head in hand, eyes half drawn. She lets her eyes close slowly, when they open again they seem to be looking through Katherines eyes and into her soul. Katherine's breath catches.

Sarah laughs. . .

_ Wind through tall grass. Summer days at the vacation house. Her mother's face tipping back in laughter on the porch swing. A brush through her hair as her mother hums to her. Running through the fields of grass. Picnics by the willow. Paper boats on the pond.  _

. . . and says in a soft voice, “You don’t have to tell me Kathrine, it’s okay. We’ve known each other what? Two weeks?”

“Yeah. Two weeks. . .”

“Oh look, Their’s David!”

Kathrine feels something in her chest drop, this is ridiculous. That’s why they were here, for her to meet David and discuss business. She sighs, luckily Sarah has already gotten up, waving at David so he’s see them and then folding him into a hug as soon as he was close enough.

“Kathrine. This is my brother David!” Sarah said beaming at her. 

_ The sunlight through the branches of the willow. Dancing to the radio by the pond. The old mossy dock. Jumpin off the rowboat in the middle of the pond. Her mother's smile and laughter as her straw hat floats off her head. Her father's scowl. Her father waiting for her mother to go grab Kathrine dry clothes before lecturing her. Shouting. Hot tears and a voice sore from screaming. Her mothers worried face. . . _

Kathrine frowns a bit, then plastering a smile on her face puts her hand out to shake,

“Lovely to meet you David, I’ve heard wonderful things, truly.”

“Ahh, that's only because you’ve been hearing them from my sister. Here’s hoping the man stands up to the myth.”

Kathrine laughs. It was funny, but maybe not something that would make her laugh out loud.

“Can I get you a drink David?”

“That’s quite alright, I prefer not to mix drinking with business”

Katherine bights her tongue to stop herself from saying “Without that, you wouldn’t have a business at all” remembering how Sarah told her about the birth of their company.


	2. Chapter 2

“David” Kathrines voice was sharp “This is not up for debate, this story is important and I need you to do it!”

David looked at her in a way she couldn’t read.

“Yes ma’am.”

Kathrine sighed and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Sarah, come out to drinks with us?”

“I can’t, I have to watch Les.”

“One of these days I’m going to ban David from working overtime.” Kathrine mutters to herself

Sarah laughs

_A cool breeze in spring. Her mother brushing her hair. Bright light on the white mounds of snow in central park. Dancing in the autumn leaves. Winds through her hair as she raced and twirled across the bridge. The sound of typing on old keys. The whir of the old fashion press. Ink on her mother's nose. _

“You can’t do that Kath, he’d have a heart attack and die on the spot!” Kathrine watched as Sarah did a silly little impression of her uptight brother and Kathrine found herself doubled in laughter.

“Am I missing something?” Jacks voice floated through the door of her office breaking the moment. His grinning face followed not far behind, coat slung over his shoulder. 

“So are you coming with us then Sarah?”

“Can’t. Sorry.” Sarah, was still grinning and out of breathe. Her eyes never left Katherines face.

“Right then.” Jack said, eyes darting between them, “I’ll just uhm, wait by the door with the lads. I’ll let you two finish up, um, whatever your doing.”

The moment Jack left the room, their eyes met and they were laughing again, until Katherines side hurt and she had no more breath. 

The good mood lasted only until Sarah put on her coat and scarf before leaving the office in a quiet hurry. 

“Lets go.”

“What crawled up you ass and died?”

“Shut up Racer, are we going to get drinks or aren't we?”

“Yes boss.”

Jack gave her a worried look. She glared back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey so it's Friday, you guys going out to drink tonight?”

“Yeah why? You want to come?”

“I’d love to! Les is on an overnight field trip so I have the evening to myself.”

Right before Sarah disappeared through the door, the tense feeling building up burst out of Kath in the form of a question.

“Doyouwanttograbdrinkswithjustmeandnotthewholeoffice?”

Sarah stood there a moment blinking at her. Dread pooled into Katherines stomach and found a home there. Then slowly realization crossed Sarah's eyes and slowly a smile crept across her face. Sarah was beaming at her now.

_Homemade Italian sodas with red syrup. Rainy days curled up with a book. Her cat purring on her chest. Warm hands on hers. The smell of her mother's cooking._

“I’d love that.”

“Oh thank God” Kathrine rushed out, then realizing it had been out loud looked down blushing.

“I’m sorry” 

At the same time

“No I’m glad you . . .”

They look at each other, laugh, maybe embarrassed, look down.

“So I mean. . .”

At the same time

“I’ll see you after work?”

They look at each other, laugh, maybe embarrassed, look down.

“Yeah.”

Sarah leaves. 

Katherine beams for the rest of the day. If everyone notices, she doesn't notice them noticing. She’s to absorbed in being blissfully happy.

  
At the end of the night it's cold outside, bitter New York air.

Sarah presses a kiss against her cheek.

_The call of a lark. Running through the woods, ribbons in her hair. Her tiny baby shoes padding towards her mother's smiling face. Her father picking her up by the shouldering and spinning her around. Catching frogs in the summer. Her mother's soft voice as she reads a picture book. Stargazing in the country. Hugging the horse boys big shaggy dog. Soft light through the leaves of the willow. Lazy picnics at the pond. Tiny cakes and straw hats. The soft lap of water against the oars. The sound of wind through tall grass._

Kathrine grins so wide that she feels her skin stretch. Her eyes meet Sarah's. 

Sarah smiles and then Kathrine's gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be real with you guys here. I wrote this in under an hour instead of doing revisions for my professor and barley read it. At some point I'm probably going to read over it, decide it's shite and delete it. (:


End file.
